ParaNoir
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Yohji knows he has a stalker, but he attempts to go about life without knowing about it. SxY


Author: Tysoyo Kalli

Title: Para-Noir

Rating: PG-14 for curse words in the song… and some spoken… and death…

Warnings: Death, cussing.

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Songs not mine either, its Marilyn Manson's Para-Noir. Weiß Kreuz is not mine either.

_I fuck you because you are famous_

_I fuck you for your money_

_I fuck you to control you_

_I fuck you so somebody can have half of everything you own_

_I fuck you to fuck you over_

_I fuck you till I find someone better_

_I fuck you for secrets_

_I fuck you because I can't remember if I already fucked you before_

_I fuck you out of boredom_

_I fuck you because I can't feel it... anyways_

_I fuck you to make the pain go away_

Sometimes, when habits form, they are extremely hard to break. And most the time, they ware very deadly. And this habit I have seemed to pick up is not letting that down. Oh no, couldn't expect it to.

Not only have I put my small little toy into danger, but also myself. For I wait for my playtime to begin. I know that my little tiny toy will soon break. His thoughts are already on that level of decomposition. He is fearful, but brave. Ah such a foolish little kitten.

But, oh, how I do enjoy every savory moment. Everything about him. Such a bad little habit I've formed. But I can't stand how his body sways amongst the people. Totally oblivious to my mind's eyes, and yet knowing and waiting for me to pick him out. He knows I'm here, but he isn't letting it stop him.

Such a hopeful little kitten, thinking I'd leave him be for one night. Foolish, foolish, foolish.

But I'll just wait. I wait, because it is part of the game. The waiting is the worse part. Even for this sadistic game, this one is far worse than others that I have played. None of my toys have lasted this long before breaking. I wonder if this is why I am so hooked?

I'll wait for him to choose his partner of the night. Mind totally gone to the alcohol that seems to just pour from everywhere in this tiny little club. Beats pounding, and minds buzzing. With hard jack in front of me. 

I wait for him to choose. A beauty out of the dark abyss. Loaded with alcohol so that they might not remember what his face appeared as, but just as a good fuck.

Oh how I remember playing that game. Pitiful. Now look at where I am. My game is so much more sadistic and evil, even for me. A grin creases my features, making the mirror reflecting me grin like a jester. And how rightly so is that grin.

_Fuck you because I loved you_

_Fuck you for loving it too_

_I don't need a reason to hate you the way that I do_

_(Hate you the way I do)_

_Fuck you because I loved you_

_Fuck you for loving it too_

_I don't need a reason to hate you the way that I do_

_(Hate you the way I do)_

I could tell he's here. I can smell that damn bastards cologne. Even amongst all these people. But I try to ignore it. I try to ignore how my blood is pumping threw my ears. Just pay attention to dancing. Ignore the fact you can sense his presence now. He wont come tonight. No not tonight. Tonight is meant to have fun.

Tonight is meant to get wasted and walk home with a bitch on my arm and into a small little love hotel, pay for a few hours and fuck her brains out till there is no tomorrow, leave and go home.

I am not going to worry if that damned bastards here. I wont give him that satisfaction.

I feel someone rake nails over my abdomen. I glance behind me, my spine going cold in fear it may be attached to a red haired German. I am relieved to see a woman with big painted red lips and closed eyes with little to much makeup covering her eyes. I spin, placing my hands over her body. Ignore the eyes burning into the back of my head.

She is what I'm going for. I can forget him.

And I will...

The greatest feeling of all time is being completely intoxicated, with a woman about ready to claw your clothing off your body before you even leave the back door to the bar. It has to be one of the greatest feelings, along with the groping involved.

Mind all fuddled and muddled, I do not hear anything but my own heart beat. Nor the shoes that crept up behind me. I didn't hear that familiar click of the safety on a gun turn off. But I did hear the gunshot. And felt the girl with my drop from my embrace.

I stare, confused before looking up to be met with cold amused blue eyes.

_I fuck you so I can feel... something... instead of nothing at all_

_I fuck you because you are Beautiful_

_I fuck you because your my majorette_

_I fuck you because I'm your whore_

_I fuck you because you are a whore_

_I fuck you for fun_

_I fuck you because I can_

_I fuck you so I will have a place to stay_

_I fuck you so you will protect me_

He can't really comprehend what just happened. He knows his date is dead. Very dead. Nice fresh new corpse. He knows that I'm here. But he's having such a pitifully hard time putting two and two together.

He turns completely, and slowly starts backing up.

Pretty little kitty.

His eyes are wide. Wide and glassy swimming in the alcohol. And in the mild surprise. But he should learn to expect this. I get jealous easily. I don't like my toys to play with other toys.

"Hmm.. woopsies there. Guess she died, eh? Kudou?" I snarl at him, advancing on his little party, kindly stepping over the freshly dead corpse. She was ugly anyways. Would do good that she wasn't around to take up oxygen heavily needed for someone else.

"W-wha you doin' 'ere?" My little toy sprouts from his mouth. I step closer, making sure my shoes make a clinking sound.

I smirk looking around the alley. "hmm... whatever I damn well feel like."

_Fuck you because I loved you_

_Fuck you for loving it too_

_I don't need a reason to hate you the way that I do_

_(Hate you the way I do)_

_Fuck you because I loved you_

_Fuck you for loving it too_

_I don't need a reason to hate you the way that I do_

_(Hate you the way I do)_

Fear courses threw my veins. I can feel myself sobering up really , really fast as he advances on me, pressing me against the wall. I feel it bite into my hands as I press them against the cold surface.

I hate his smile. He places his hands on either side of my head, snarling into my face.

"G-get away from me!" I screech out, wishing desperately that I had my watch. I could so see myself looping it around that ungodly pale neck. Pulling it so tight, and watching his green eyes bulge from their sockets.

/My my, what an active imagination. I do say your mind goes all out when intoxicated with Alcohol./ He seems into my brain. I can feel his mental fingers lacing their way threw my thoughts. I feel hopeless. Helpless.

I wanted to scream from the sensation. Its pleasing, and intimidating. And I vaguely feel his body press against mine. I can almost feel myself try to get away. But I know its useless...

It always is when he does this. And I know what's coming next. And I know no matter what I do, I can't stop him. I can feel his mental fingers making me want this. Making me want to have this happen. Making my body react to his grinding. Making me want him.

I can feel it. I can feel him making it all happen.

I sit straight up in bed, body slick with sweat. The dream still burning in my mind... I feel sick remembering falling to his deep green abyss for eyes... losing myself completely and giving over.

My hands scrape threw my scalp, shuttering again feeling the sick bile forming in my throat again, but I swallow it down.

_But, it was at least only a dream..._ I think trying to calm my nerves down enough for me to breathe properly.

And that's when the person beside me lets me know that they are there. My eyes turn to see the sleeping figure

and I completely freeze...

Owari...

Please, Review and tell me what you think… begs and pleads


End file.
